criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Nichols
|birthplace = Lansing, MI |family = Margarita de Eguilior Alexandra Nichols Lee Nichols |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Cecil Taylor Nichols (also known by his stage name of Taylor Nichols) is an American actor, producer, and director best known for his roles in the Whit Stillman films Metropolitan, Barcelona, The Last Days of Disco, and Damsels in Distress, as well as his minor role in the indie film The Next Step. Biography Nichols was born on March 3, 1959, in Lansing, Michigan. He started an acting career in 1990 and became well-known for his roles in several Whit Stillman films. In three of these films (Metropolitan, Barcelona, and The Last Days of Disco), he always portrayed an insecure, stuttering sidekick beside the more outgoing character portrayed by Chris Eigeman. Nichols also appeared in the films Boiler Room, Congo, The American President, The Big Easy, and Jurassic Park III, as well as episodes of several TV series such as Murder She Wrote, NewsRadio, Chicago Hope, Judging Amy, The Mind of the Married Man, and Criminal Minds. In 2007, Nichols appeared in the film The Air I Breathe. In his personal life, Nichols married a Spanish woman named Margarita de Eguilior, whom he met during the production of Barcelona, in 1995. They had two daughters, named Alexandra and Lee. On Criminal Minds Nichols portrayed William Reid, the father of SSA Spencer Reid, starting in the Season Two episode "Revelations". Filmography *Blue (2013) as Bill (2 episodes) *Bunheads (2013) as Doug Segal *Possessions (2012) as Father Porter *Freeloaders (2012) as Kyle *After Life (2012) as David (short) *Hide Away (2011) as The Boss *NCIS (2011) as Hank Galvaston *Damsels in Distress (2011) as Professor Black *Pullover (2011) as Francis (short) *Black Mail (2010) as Lee Burrows *The Defenders (2010) as Kasso *Modern Family (2010) as Mr. Plympton *Case 219 (2010) as Richard Ewing *Trauma (2009) as Will *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Dr. Thomas Lowenthal *Criminal Minds - 3 episodes (2007-2008) TV episodes - William Reid *Friday Night Lights (2007-2008) as Kevin/Pamela's Boyfriend (3 episodes) *Monk (2007) as Steven Connelly *The Air I Breathe (2007) as Sorrow's Father *Jericho (2006) as Norman Perry *Medium (2006) as Paul Downey *24 (2006) as Burke *Save Me (2006) as Frank (short) *Sleeper Cell (2005) as White Supremacist Leader Cassidy *Grey's Anatomy (2005) as Rick Humphrey *Medical Investigation (2005) as Raymond *Age of Kali (2005) as Tom Watson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Kevin Greer *Fish Burglars (2004) as Bed Salesman (short) *Las Vegas (2004) as Dr. Wilson *The Practice (2004) as Father Tom Dugan (3 episodes) *The Handler (2004) as Mr. Miller *The Guardian (2003) as Alex Kaller *The Division (2003) as Charles Brinkmeyer *The Mind of the Married Man (2001-2002) as Doug Nelson (20 episodes) *Without a Trace (2002) as Tom Wilkins *Becker (2001) as Marty *Jurassic Park III (2001) as Mark Degler *FreakyLinks (2001) as Seth Hubbard *Mercury in Retrograde (2000) as Alex *Strong Medicine (2000) as Guy Davis *Running Mates (2000) as Dave *Judging Amy (1999-2000) as Dr. Tracy Carroll (3 episodes) *Boiler Room (2000) as Harry Reynard *Gideon (1999) as Dr. Richard Willows *Born Bad (1999) as Agent Rickman *Evolution's Child (1999) as Brian Cordell *Serious Business (1999) as Bradford *The Sex Monster (1999) as Billy *Chicago Hope (1994-1999) as Gary Slater/Dr. John Bradley (3 episodes) *Santa's Little Helper (1999) as Peter (short) *Any Day Now (1998) as Jesse Conner *Mixed Blessings (1998) as Rob *The Last Days of Disco (1998) as Charlie/Ted Boynton *ER (1998) as Mr. Adams *Cadillac (1997) as Todd *The Next Step (1997) as Peter *NewsRadio (1997) as Glenn *Wings (1997) as Russell Greaney *The Larry Sanders Show (1997) as Robbie *ABC Afterschool Specials (1996) as Steve *The Big Easy (1996) as Lionel Fairchild *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) as Fred Karger *Murder, She Wrote (1993-1996) as Drew Finley/Ted Fraley/Mark Mitchell/George Erwin (4 episodes) *Best Wishes Mason Chadwick (1995) as Mason Chadwick *The American President (1995) as Stu *Serpent's Lair (1995) as Paul Douglas *Congo (1995) as Jeffrey Weems *Headless Body in Topless Bar (1995) as Danny *Dirty Money (1995) as Herb *Double Rush (1995) as Eli *Barcelona (1994) as Ted Boynton *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993) as General Custer *Man of the People (1991-1992) as Richard Lawrence (10 episodes) *Metropolitan (1990) as Charlie Black 'PRODUCER' *Case 219 (2010) - Producer *Mercury in Retrograde (2000) - Associate Producer *Santa's Little Helper (1999) - Producer (short) *The Next Step (1997) - Associate Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Two Heterosexual Men Get Ready to Go Out (2008) - Short 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors